World
'''History of the veil ''' Source- ☀https://derguns.town/lore#history '''A New Beginning''' In the ages far before the pages of The Great Records, there existed something of a world not vaguely unlike the current Veil. Even so, what preluded this creation is a mystery to all souls but the Seven gods, although you can tell by the scars left on the realm that something terrible befell it. The last remains of that world take many names, known to us now as Shadow, Plague, Chaos, Darkness, Corruption, Decay, and Vice. Thankfully, our current realm remains under constant vigilance of the gods, whose battle-torn hides remind us of our fragile existence. It is said by some, those who claim to know the past, that the Seven take mortal forms and have human names when they can find respite. You will find many of these people to be liars. It is standard protocol to refer to the seven only by their primal element, or should you feel vexed by one, their counterbalance. Life and Light are the two great ruler elements, and take guidance from the lower council of Leaf, Wind, and Water. Below them, the primal elements of Fire and Stone serve as powers who spend most of their time as guards, using their raw physical strength to vanquish fragments. Turning to the pages on Mortals, the book is blank on what role our existence plays in this dance of Demons and Dragons. For some, reading into the text may lead to the wrongful assumption that we, too, are fragments from the past world. If you find someone who believes this, please bring them to the Castle Council for re-education. '''Old Spirits Awake''' Even with the best protection available - mind you, we have seven massive dragons out there defending us- some things still manage to make it through the cracks. The strangest of these beings is Aszerath. He poses as potentially harmless, with a stature much like ours and seemingly no purpose. You can find him residing in the furthest corner of the Veil, often tutting at those who stand near and complaining about having to stoop to our level. Be warned, citizens, that this being is a prime suspect for several crimes that have occurred recently. The most notable of these crimes, besides people turning into walking shadows, is the strange disappearance of book pages. Many people now report that their most important tomes are empty, their taxes unfiled, and every scroll within the northern hemisphere has been snatched. This would usually pose no issue, as most members of the Veil have helpful text to speech translators that automatically convert whatever they are looking at into an easy to digest message. However, the Castle Council has now lost all records of taxes, fees, imprisonments, and citizenship papers. If you plan on keeping your gil, assistance with locating these papers will be rewarded greatly. Additionally, Aszerath seems to have plans to erect some sort of large tower- the location unknown- and begin conducting potion experiments from outside the reach of the castle's law - the providence's airspace stops seven feet up. Although this problem could be addressed with a quick meeting to redefine the airspace, local 7'2" tall man Newt Fretlock feels that forcing his hair to become a citizen would be immoral, and I personally agree. '''Warm Winter Welcomes''' Welcome, Mages! We, the Council, are proud to announce the opening of our new landmass to the public! We hope that you received the announcement signs well, and did not feel threatened from the mottos. If you did, please reconsider being scared, as it creates more paperwork for us next event we hold. Moving on, we have provided a luxurious space for you all to dwell in! You may find yourself excited at the list of accommodations we have made in order to make it feel more like your past home. The locations include such things as a demon field, a large gaping gash in the earth leading to the V O I D, and a quaint and charming bakery. However, although we are proud of our work and pride ourselves on the inclusion of the demon field, please refrain from talking to or interacting with any creatures that you may find on our new home. This includes things such as wheat demons, strange deer, or moving shadows. If you do see one, keep your head down and avoid the area completely. The new map should be devoid of all natural life except for us, Citizens! '''Official NPC(s) and creatures ''' '''Rhubarb |''' Rhubarb maintains and runs the store in the veil. He'll give out quest and request for fruits to exchange for gils. Rhubarb will deny a quest if you're working with Aszerath. '''[https://dergun-town.fandom.com/wiki/Aszerath?venotify=created Aszerath|] ''' Aszerath appears harmless but is a notable criminal for theft. He's planning on conducting a tower on the furthest corner of the veil. He'll ask for stuff and won't accept quest if you're working with Rhubarb. =